Dangerous Man (SinB-Jungkook)
by Iggy Youngmin
Summary: SinB benci olahraga, tapi pacarnya adalah maniak olahraga. SinB itu gadis jahil, tapi pacarnya jauh lebih jahil. Membuat pacar cemburu itu menyenangkan, tapi SinB tak tahu, betapa berbahayanya membangunkan beruang tidur dalam diri sang kekasih. Satu ide jahil yang SinB lancarkan terhadap sang terkasih nyatanya justru meninggalkan sebuah catatan keras diotaknya.


Cast:

Jeon Jungkook [Bangtan Boys]

Hwang SinB [GFriend]

Genre: Romance, AU, School Life

Warning: **OOC** (itu jelas, soalnya kalo gak ooc rada gimana gitu dah), yang gak tahan jangan baca. ntar mual author gak tanggung ye

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

SinB menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam. Gadis berusia 18 tahun yang kini tengah memakai seragam olahraganya itu memasang wajah kusutnya pagi-pagi bukan tanpa alasan. Pendidikan jasmani. Dua kata itu seolah mantra ampuh untuk merubah mood bagus dari seorang gadis ceria sepertinya menjadi jelek dalam sekejap. SinB sungguh benci pada mata pelajaran satu itu. Kalau boleh memilih, SinB lebih suka belajar Fisika-mata pelajaran kedua yang dibencinya setelah olahraga-seharian daripada mengikuti jam olah tubuh itu.

Gadis itu menatap bengis pada instruktur olahraga yang tengah berbicara di depan teman sekelasnya yang setia mendengarkan. Bagaimana tidak, harusnya jika hari ini menurut jadwal yang biasa, mata pelajaran kali ini akan jadi jam bebas karena guru olahraganya tengah absen. Dan SinB akan jadi orang yang paling bahagia hari ini. Tapi orang di depan sana dengan lancangnya merusak semua bayangan indahnya. Membuat SinB mengutuk kesal dalam hati.

"Kalian paham? Hari ini akan dilakukan pengambilan nilai untuk lari 100 meter. Semua bersiap! Kita mulai pemanasan!"

SinB mendengus keras-keras. Lihatlah, instruktur pengganti itu justru dengan seenak jidatnya mengadakan ujian. Atletik. Lari pula. Cabang olahraga yang paling SinB benci.

Gadis itu masih tetap memandang instruktur di depan dengan tatapan sadisnya. Dan...mungkin menyadari tatapan menusuk ditambah hasrat membunuh yang ditujukan padanya, intsruktur berkelamin laki-laki itu menoleh. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertatapan, sebelum sang instruktur mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya. Menyeringai. Meski tak disadari yang lain, tapi terlihat jelas di mata SinB. Seolah tengah mengejek dirinya. Membuat gadis itu semakin mendongkol.

' _Ugh! Awas kau kakak kelas maniak olahraga! Tunggu pembalasanku nanti!_ ' Ucap SinB dalam hati dengan perasaan berapi-api.

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

Hahh...hahh...hah...

SinB bernapas dengan kepayahan. Lihat kan, betapa lemahnya SinB di cabang olahraga satu itu? Ia bahkan belum mencapai setengah dari total lintasan yang harus ditaklukannya, tapi napasnya sudah memburu seakan dia sudah berlari berkilo-kilo meter. Salahkan kaki-kaki pendeknya yang memang susah untuk diajak kerja sama, menimbulkan kondisi yang lagi-lagi dibenci oleh gadis belia itu.

BRUK!

"Aww...!"

SinB merintih pilu ketika lututnya menghantam lintasan lari yang tidak bisa dibilang mulus itu. Mengundang pekikan tertahan penuh simpati dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. SinB bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan air mata.

Ia malu! Sangat!

Belum ditambah rasa perih yang kini mulai menyerang lututnya. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya pagi ini.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar tergopoh-gopoh mendekat. Menghampiri sang gadis malang yang tengah sibuk meniupi lututnya. Memar kemerahan mulai tampak di lutut kirinya yang semula mulus tanpa goresan itu.

HA!

SinB menyeringai kecil dan bersorak dalam hati ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya yang masih terduduk. Ah, manusia menyebalkan itu masih punya rasa kasihan juga rupanya.

Sebuah tangan yang terulur tepat di depan wajahnya membuat gadis itu mendongak. Dan seketika, seringainya tergantikan raut kecewa karena uluran itu bukanlah berasal dari orang yang ia harapkan.

SinB kembali mendengus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa SinB- _ah_?" Tanya seseorang yang berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan itu.

Baru saja SinB ingin menjawab, matanya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan orang yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal. Gadis itu nyaris memekik girang ketika sebuah rencana terbentuk secara spontan di otaknya.

Hmm, mengerjai orang itu sepertinya boleh juga.

"Ukh... _appo Chanwoo-ya_ ~" SinB merengek dengan bibir mengerucut.

Tak disangka, tindakannya itu membuat teman sekelasnya yang menjadi penonton terkesiap dengan mulut menganga lebar. Seorang Hwang Eunbi merengek? _The Hell!_ Gadis itu belum pernah merengek sekalipun di depan siapapun. Siapapun! Oke, mungkin kecuali satu orang diantara para penonton itu.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Bisa jalan?"

Ah, perhatiannya pemuda bernama Chanwoo ini.

"Um, entahlah. Lututku rasanya perih. Chanwoo- _ya_ , maukah kau mengantarku ke Ruang Kesehatan?" pinta SinB dengan tatapan paling memelas yang ia punya, tak lupa tambahan aegyo yang biasanya tak sudi ia praktekkan kini keluar dengan mulusnya.

Pemuda bernama Chanwoo itu tersenyum lantas mengangguk menyanggupi. Dengan hati-hati, dibantunya gadis malang itu untuk berdiri. Kemudian, Chanwoo melingkarkan salah satu lengan SinB di lehernya, sementara satu tangannya sendiri menopang bahu gadis itu untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Kedua muda-mudi itu kemudian melenggang menuju ruang kesehatan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok.

Mata SinB kembali berkilat puas ketika melihat reaksi orang itu. Huh! Tahu rasa kau sekarang manusia menyebalkan. Bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat pacarmu tercinta dipapah pemuda lain dengan posisi yang begitu dekat heh?

SinB kembali tertawa dalam hati. Menikmati _euforia_ yang tercipta ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang kekasih yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan garang dan tangan terkepal. Ah, senangnya~

SinB tak tahu saja, jika pacarnya yang tengah diselimuti rasa kesal itu perlahan melemaskan kedua tangannya dan menyeringai kejam ketika sebuah ide berbahaya terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Dengan ekspresi riang gembira, pemuda itu mulai menyusun sebuah pembalasan manis untuk sang kekasih yang telah lancang membuat hatinya panas.

 _'Kau jual, aku beli SinB-ah. Jangan panggil aku Jeon Jungkook kalau aku tak bisa membalas.'_

Kira-kira itulah yang ia serukan dalam hati. Ah, siap-siap saja kau SinB- _ah_.

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

Bunyi bel istirahat berdentang dengan riangnya, membuat seisi sekolah riuh dengan lenguhan lega-nah, itu berlebihan. Termasuk gadis berambut gelap itu, Hwang SinB. Gadis itu mendesah lega ketika akhirnya bisa melemaskan ototnya yang terasa kaku barang sebentar.

Ingat pelajaran olahraga tadi pagi? Berkat itu kini seluruh tubuhnya-terutama kaki-terasa pegal dan sakit-sakit. Mungkin karena tadi pagi moodnya sedang buruk atau bagaimana, ia jadi tak melakukan pemanasan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"SinB- _ah_ , mau ke kantin?" Teman sebangkunya-Umji namanya-menawari.

SinB mengangguk. Dengan berjalan beriringan, dua gadis cantik itu melangkah menuju kantin diiringi senda gurau diantara mereka.

"Ikut aku."

Suara _baritone_ yang secara mendadak terdengar, menghentikan canda tawa sekaligus kebersamaan keduanya. Karena sesosok pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi meraih pergelangan tangan SinB dan menarik gadis mungil itu dengan kasar, membuatnya memekik tertahan, sekaligus mengundang perhatian dari semua orang untuk tertuju kepada kedua remaja itu. Meninggalkan Umji yang hanya mampu terbengong di tempatnya, mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi.

Jungkook terus melangkah tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, membuat SinB harus bersusah payah untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dihiraukannya rengekan gadis itu yang memintanya berhenti atau menanyakan tujuannya saat ini. Dengan mulut terkunci rapat, pemuda itu terus menggiring SinB ke tempat yang sekiranya takkan menganggu privasinya.

Dan-oh, rupanya gudang peralatan pembersih adalah pilihannya.

BRAKK!

SinB melenguh ketika punggungnya dengan tidak elit menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Memang tidak terlalu keras sampai menimbulkan rasa sakit, tapi tetap saja ia kaget. Gadis itu mendongak, siap menantang mata orang yang telah menyeretnya kemari.

Glek!

SinB meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. Niat yang ia kumpulkan sirna ketika melihat sepasang mata yang menyorot tajam padanya. Gadis itu kini justru menatap dengan takut-takut pada pemuda yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya itu. Menyudutkannya. O-oh, kedua lengannya bahkan mulai bergerak untuk mengurungnya agar SinB tak bisa kabur kemana pun.

Tuhan. Ia takut.

"Sepertinya tadi pagi kau banyak bersenang-senang B- _ah_. Kau tahu? Aku tidak memaafkan yang tadi itu dengan mudah. Kau harus dihukum Hwang Eunbi," Jungkook berkata dengan suara rendah, berbisik diakhir kalimat. Membuat gadis di depannya kembali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

" _Su-sunbae..._ "

SinB berucap dengan pita suara yang bergetar hingga menghasilkan suara yang bergetar pula. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat, membuatnya berdebar tak terkendali.

Jungkook kian merapat. Tingginya dengan gadis itu sejajar sekarang karena Jungkook yang setengah membungkuk. Ditambah dengan ia yang kini menekuk kedua sikunya, membuat wajahnya berhadapan dengan rambut halus nan harum milik SinB, dengan dagu yang tertopang di bahu gadis itu.

" _Wae?_ Kau tenang saja B- _ah_. Tidak akan sakit kok," Jungkook berbisik seraya meniup-niup kecil rambut gadis itu. Membuat beberapa helainya melambai, sekaligus membuat SinB menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah kurungannya.

"U-uh...J-Jungkook _sunbae._.." SinB berucap dengan suara tersendat. Dada gadis itu makin bertalu tidak keruan.

"Hm?"

Jungkook bergumam dengan ringannya. Seolah ketidaknyamanan SinB bukanlah masalah besar untuknya.

SinB tak menyahut, memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat, meremas kuat jari-jemarinya yang terkatup di depan dada. Tubuh gadis itu mulai bergetar, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakak kelasnya ini selanjutnya.

"Kenapa diam? Bukankah biasanya kau begitu cerewet, hm?" Jungkook tersenyum miring. Masih tak henti mengamati gadis yang tengah berada dalam kurungannya itu dari samping. Kulit mulusnya, hidungnya yang kecil menggemaskan, serta pipinya yang sedikit berisi itu tak luput dari mata tajamnya. Pun kedua kelopak matanya yang kini mengatup, sedikit bergetar karena ulahnya.

SinB tercekat. Mata gadis itu seketika membelalak lebar ketika merasakan bibir Jungkook beserta cuping hidungnya menggesek pipi SinB yang sedikit chubby itu. Ya, bukan menempel, hanya menggesek lembut pipinya berulang kali. Menggodanya, bermain di sana. Membuatnya kepayahan bahkan hanya untuk menarik napas.

" _Su-sunbae_...," mulutnya berdesis lirih, SinB pasrah. Tubuhnya serasa tak bertenaga.

"Apa yang pernah kukatakan tentang panggilanmu untukku jika kita sedang berdua saja, hm?" Jungkook menyeringai, membuat wajah tampannya itu semakin menawan.

" _Op-oppa_...," SinB menurut, berucap dengan mata yang kembali terpejam. Membuat Jungkook justru semakin memperlebar seringainya.

"Lain kali, jangan pernah memancing amarahku kalau kau tak tahu hukumannya B- _ah_ ," Jungkook berbisik tepat ditelinga SinB, membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik. Sebelum bibirnya yang sedari tadi menggelitik pipi berisi SinB kini mendarat tepat di bibir kecil nan ranum milik gadis itu. Menikmati kelembutannya. Menyesap rasa manisnya. Membuat sensasi basah di sana.

SinB yang masih menutup matanya hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Jungkook tanpa berkutik. Gadis itu membuat catatan penting diotaknya: _Jangan pernah sekalipun menguji kesabaran seorang Jeon Jungkook jika tak mau tersudut seperti ini._

Jangan lagi, SinB jera.

Cukup sekali ini saja dia mendapat masalah dengan pria ini. Uh, malang sekali nasibmu SinB- _ah_. Mempunyai kekasih dengan segudang ide evil di kepalanya untuk membalas mengerjaimu memang mengerikan bukan? Dan sayangnya, ide-ide kejam nan brilian itu selalu dengan mulus berhasil membuat SinB tak berkutik barang sedikit.

Ah, Jeon Jungkook memang lelaki yang berbahaya. Terutama bagi kekasih mungilnya yang manis dan menggemaskan itu.

 **FIN**


End file.
